Spike's Song
by Beramode
Summary: Spike sings a song. Duh. Post-crush.


"This better be good" Buffy muttered to herself as she strode down the walkway to the Bronze. Spike had called her-CALLED her- 20 minutes ago, impatiently urging her to meet him there. His persistence was the usual, but the urgency in his voice and the fact he used a telephone won her over.  
  
Slipping through the doors, Buffy's ears were immediately overloaded with techno beats and loud talking. She spotted Spike talking with a guy in a suit near the bar. The guy nodded at something Spike said and walked away. Leaning against the bar near the door. She watched as Spike climbed to the stage and took the microphone. A feeling of dread washed over her as she watched the neutered vampire clear his throat and squint as he searched the crowd. His eyes met Buffy's, and there was a flicker of his usual cocky grin on his face. But the movement of his adam's apple slowly moving up and down his throat betrayed his cool. Clearly, the Big Bad was nervous.  
  
"I'd. I'd like to send this song out to lady. a very special lady."  
  
Oh God. No.  
  
Buffy watched in horror as Spike, his eyes not leaving Buffy's, took a deep breath and belted out a familiar tune to Romantic's Station on the radio.  
  
"You're just too good to be true. can't take my eyes off a you. you are like heaven to touch. I just wanna hold you so much."  
  
What the hell does he think he was doing? Winning her heart with a cheap 'Ten Things I Hate About You' rip-off? Buffy looked around quickly to make sure no one knew he was singing to her then sighed in exasperation as the band sprung to life on the chorus.  
  
"I need you baby, and if its quite alright, I need you baby, to warm a lonely night; I love you baby, Trust in me when I say."  
  
I can't believe it. Why is he doing this? In public too. Not that he ever sung to me when we were alone. but. there's people here. People I might know. Glancing around again to make sure no one was sending queer looks in her direction, Buffy settled on twisting her face into a nonchalant expression as she listened to the end of Spike's little song.  
  
". To warm the lonely night. I love you baby. Trust in me when I say: Oh pretty baby."  
  
God, look at how hes looking at me. That pisses me off so much. He looks like a lost puppy. Why am I still here?  
  
"Oh pretty baby. now that I've found you. stay."  
  
The band ended in a flourish, and Buffy snapped out of her reverie. Spike was now bowing a bit, anxious to get off the stage. Buffy panicked. He was going to come over and talk to her. Backing away a bit, she jumped as someone tapped on her shoulder.  
  
"Well. I was hoping to come here and just get drunk and snubbed by pretty ladies, but I was expecting an Ode to Buffy."  
  
Xander! Oh my God!  
  
Buffy managed a smile before she felt someone come up behind her. Leaning against the bar, Spike tried to pretend he didn't just sing Frankie Valli.  
  
"And here's the Ode-ish vampire right now!" Xander bellowed, unable to keep himself from teasing him. "Thinking off getting a life right anytime soon?"  
  
"Sod off."  
  
"That's lame. Maybe if you sing it you might-"  
  
"Xander" Buffy interrupted, "Can I have a word with Spike for a minute?"  
  
Glancing at Spike, Xander rolled his eyes and walked off while Buffy plastered a fake smile onto her face.  
  
"What the hell was that?"  
  
"What was what, pet?"  
  
".THAT. That little sap tune." Buffy said, ejecting as much venom as she could into her words.  
  
Spike looked at Buffy intently, making her feel uneasy. She wished he would stop this. He was so much harder to be around when he was trying to kill her, not to mention way easier to talk to.  
  
"Didn't like it, love?" Spike said softly, no longer looking at her and tracing patterns on the sleeve of his jacket. Buffy didn't know what to say. She hated being put in this sort of situation. The vampire looked so vulnerable, fiddling with his sleeve, waiting for the inevitable snide remark of how he couldn't carry a tune or how pathetic he was in general.  
  
"You have a good voice." Buffy said quietly, and Spike looked up sharply, surprised. With a nuteral expression on her face, she fixed her gaze on the liquor resting on the bar cabinet and added, "Didn't know vampires came with singing voices."  
  
Spike didn't say anything. He looked down then back at Buffy, watching how the light was caught in her hair and made it shine.  
  
"You know I would have killed Dru for you."  
  
Glancing briefly at Spike, she saw how open his face was, willing to have any answer, so long and she said something. There was so much honesty in his voice, and the sincerity killed her inside. Resuming her watch on her liquor, she fiddled with her ring.  
  
"I know Spike. I know." 


End file.
